


an unjust world

by xoxohyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Black Lives Matter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: in which han jisung and hwang hyunjin face a prejudiced world.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	an unjust world

**Author's Note:**

> READ EVERY SINGLE WORD.

after a long, tiring day as an e.m.t., hyunjin is sleeping. jisung is sleeping. tonight, it is quiet. or so they thought. 

suddenly, loud bangs filled up the entire apartment. immediately, the two shoot up. someone is using what sounds like a  _ battering ram  _ to entire the apartment. 

three men bust in. panic fills up every inch of the boys. this feels like a robbery, jisung thinks. he tries to clear his head. all he needs to focus on is keeping his love and himself safe from the intruders. he reaches for his gun, and he shoots. 

and it all happens so fast. too fast. 

8 shots hit hyunjin, killing him immediately. a precious life, taken in an instant. 

this is not a fictional story of hyunjin and jisung. this is the real story of breonna taylor and her boyfriend, kenneth walker. breonna was shot 8 times just for sleeping in her own home. breonna was shot 8 times just for being black. 

if you are not outraged by this, then you are a horrible human being. please go educate yourself. 

i’m sorry that this is not a normal fic, but what has happened to ms. taylor and COUNTLESS other black lives is unjust. do not sit by and let a racist world get away with this. take action to help the black lives matter movement. i’ve left some links below on how you can help. please please please at least click on one.

there are MANY more links and sources to educate yourself and/or support the black community. these links are a helpful place to start but do not limit yourself to them. i  _ strongly _ encourage you to read all the insta threads, if not more (if u have an acc), and if you’re looking for an all-in-one, the blm carrd has pretty much everything. sign some petitions listed and donate if you can!

(i know that i cannot speak for ms. taylor and mr. walker on how they felt in that moment, and i apologize if anything is offensive) 

——

some ways to help, all in one: [ https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)

HELPFUL INSTAGRAM THREADS TO EDUCATE YOU (can be accessed thru the web without an account) :

  * the problem with the police: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CBbGeCjFFtM/?igshid=184jcan4mg8l8>
  * history and importance of juneteenth: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CBguTavJ00k/?igshid=1b0nqsmqti9tn>
  * why you should shop at black owned businesses: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CB3XafSnzW9/?igshid=1mvgg0g2s4qo8>
  * cultural appropriation: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CBGQZXzCrKH/?igshid=1llumjt6262hz>
  * how govt. policies pushed black americans into poverty: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6HYX8h1JG/?igshid=1xn37caxsze6y>



^^ these are all super informative and i strongly encourage you to read all of them

STREAM: zoe amira’s stream to donate: [https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM ](https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM)(you don’t even need to pay attention- plug in a device and leave it playing in the background.  do not skip any ads )

TEXT: “FLOYD” to 55156 and/or “JUSTICE” to 668366

**_ NO JUSTICE, NO PEACE.  _ **


End file.
